


Queen D

by SaydriaWolfe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, Drag Queen Derek Hale, M/M, Mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaydriaWolfe/pseuds/SaydriaWolfe
Summary: When Stiles comes home from his first year at college, he gets something he never expected could be his.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Queen D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myredturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myredturtle/gifts).



> Blame Claire Watson for this, I do. 
> 
> Thank you to BastDazbog for Derek’s Drag name.

“Let’s put our hands together for May Jestic!”

Stiles clapped and cheered along with the crowd. He knew, going to college on a full-ride, that of the three universal goals—good grades, social life, and sleep—he could have two. So, he hadn’t had any recognizable social life.

Until his random-match roommate dragged him out to a drag show.

That drag show at a hole in the wall little gay bar in Palo Alto, California had changed his life.

He made friends with brave, beautiful, fierce ladies that supported and loved him more than Scott ever had. He hadn’t stepped out on a stage yet, but he loved watching and was working his way there.

“Tonight, we have a rare treasure to share with you. She is beauty. She is grace. She will leave you with tears on your face! It is my pleasure to introduce my dear friend, the Lady Dare!”

Lady Dare was all big green eyes and classic black curls. Her dress appeared to be a classic white number with a sweetheart neckline and black embroidered details, longer in the back than the front with playful waves of fabric. Then the lights flashed over her and she glittered. The black was metal and rhinestones and sequins.

An utterly feminine look turned on its head and dramatized in true drag fashion.

Lady Dare danced and sang. She had glitter in her hair and her make-up was en pointe. She flirted and sparkled and shimmied and Stiles was gone. He loved it.

Christina Aguilera had never sounded so good.

After the show, he took his life in his hands to meet her. She was at the bar with several other queens and he just— He had to tell her how much he loved her show. How beautiful she was.

How he ended up pushing her against the wall backstage was not something he could have explained. One moment he was introducing himself and the next, his tongue was in her mouth and they were grinding against each other.

“God, Stiles, tell me you have lube,” she panted as he nibbled on her neck.

“What?” He pulled back to look at her and got a straight shot of impatient green eyes for his trouble. “I mean, yeah. Of course. I’m an eighteen-year-old cis male, I’m basically a walking erection.”

Far from put off by his honesty, she groaned. “Fuck, I need you inside me.”

Stiles nodded and dug into his pockets. Did he die? Did someone poison his Roy Rogers and he, somehow, wandered into heaven? Because this was amazing. He was going to do _this_ for the first time with the hottest person he’d ever seen. And he’d spent most of high school running around in the woods with the likes of Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore.

He wasn’t sure what magic Lady Dare did under her dress but suddenly her cock and balls were in evidence. She was hard and Stiles needed to get his mouth on her.

So, he went down on his knees and sucked her into his mouth.

Lady Dare choked in surprise and clutched at his shoulders like a werewolf hit with an Argent shock rod.

She was panting when she used his hair as a handle to pull his head back and force him to make eye contact with her. “Stiles. Inside _me,_ ” she snarled, fit to cow any of the werewolves in his life. He even fancied that her eyes flashed at him.

Red, of course. All the prettiest werewolves’ eyes were red.

He swallowed and went back down on her. Thankfully, her hand went with him and he fished his lube out of his thigh pocket. He slicked up two fingers and blindly reached up to find her hole. He fingered himself all the time, so he had some idea of how this would go, but it was different—new—doing it to someone else.

“God, Stiles,” Lady Dare had no patience for anything apparently and was soon tugging him upward. “I’m ready, come on.”

Taking the lady at her word, he surged up her body and took her mouth once again. She wrapped a leg around his hip and keened as they rubbed together.

“Fuck, Stiles, do it.”

He leaned back a bit and focused on finally getting _inside_.

“Oh, god,” she praised as he worked his way inside. Her nails bit into his sides under his shirt and her outrageous heel scraped against his thigh.

It was so fucking hot.

She threw her head back and he sank his teeth into her throat as he focused on fucking her deep and right. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her.

“So good. Fuck, Stiles. So good.”

“Yeah?” he panted. “Jerk your pretty little cock for me. I wanna see you cum.”

She made a sound like she’d been stabbed and wrapped a hand around her cock. Her glittery silver nails were a lovely contrast to dark hair and red cock.

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned as he watched, and she gave a breathy laugh.

“Stiles,” her breath hitched. “Stiles, I’m gonna—”

He pulled his shirt over his head to bare his chest. “On me. Cum on me.”

She groaned and tightened around his cock. He came with her, inside her, and when he became aware of himself once again, she was holding him, still standing, against her chest.

“Thanks.” He staggered back from her.

She let him go, almost reluctantly. “Yeah, don’t mention it. Look, I—”

“Dee?” a voice shouted from around the corner. “Where are you, Queen? We have a bet we need you to settle.”

Lady Dare closed her eyes with an impatient noise and Stiles laughed at her.

“Queen D! …Lady Dare, I swear to god! _There are shots on the line!_ ”

“I have to…deal with this,” she said with a frown.

“No, it’s cool.” He pulled his cargos back over his ass and tucked everything away. “I’ll just…see myself out, yeah?”

“You don’t have to go—”

“No, it’s cool. Drinking’s not really my thing. I was just here for the show and, yeah, thanks? I had a really good time, dude.”

She shook her head and turned away like his jizz wasn’t even dripping out of her ass. “Don’t call me dude.”

-*-

“Hey, Daddio!”

Stiles was here. It had been _weeks_ since their…encounter and Stiles had finally come to the station. Derek refused to look up from his screen and pant for Stiles’ attention. He wasn’t a puppy. They’d had the best, most honest sex of Derek’s life in the back of that club but he refused to… Stiles walked right past him.

Derek looked up in confusion. What. The fuck.

Jordan was already looking at him weird and Allison was in her place at her desk in front of the Sheriff’s office so he had to stay where he was. They had placed Allison in front of the Sheriff’s office. The arrangement provided the most privacy they could get him with an almost exclusively supernatural department. But that didn’t mean he had any true privacy.

He extended his hearing just a bit so he could snoop.

“—I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong, son,” Sheriff John was saying.

“You aren’t going to like it.”

“But I’m cool with my son moping all over the place? Come on, lay it on me. Maybe we can figure it out together.”

“It was— At that drag show I went to?”

“The one you were all excited about because you didn’t know it was a thing in Beacon County?”

“Yeah. That one.” Stiles sighed. “I, uh, I had sex with a…Drag Queen?”

“I thought you were a virgin.”

“I…was?”

The sheriff didn’t say anything.

“I went back to see her again. I just— I felt like there was a connection, you know? But she hasn’t been there. At all. And I don’t want to be weird about it and ask her friends her real name. That would be fucked up.”

Derek blinked. Stiles…didn’t know he was Lady Dare? He’d been so sure Stiles had _recognized_ him. How had Stiles not— What?

“Well, if you aren’t going to ask all I can tell you is to keep going back,” the sheriff said. “She’ll show up eventually.”

“Before or after I have to go back to Palo Alto?” Stiles asked sourly.

Sheriff John sighed. “You know what this calls for? Curly fries.”

“Fuck yes,” Stiles said on a breath. “From Mabel’s. With the Cheese Sauce.”

“Hey now!”

“You can have some, if you run with me in the morning.”

“Sold, let’s go.”

Derek sat back at his desk after Stiles and his father were gone.

If Stiles didn’t know Lady Dare was him, then Stiles hadn’t sought him out because he hadn’t known he could, not because he didn’t want him. If Stiles didn’t know Lady Dare was him…then the most honest sex of his life wasn’t that honest. He’d taken Stiles’ virginity without _real_ permission, and that thought made him feel queasy.

Fuck, his case was done. Or as done as it could get without lawyers. He was going to go back to the bar tonight. As himself. Maybe…if he allowed himself to get outed it could rebalance things between them.

He hoped.

-*-

Another night, another over-priced Roy Rogers.

He just…he _really_ wanted to see Lady Dare. He couldn’t even really articulate why, so he’d come to Beacon County’s one gay bar every day for weeks. It didn’t even feel desperate yet.

“Woooooooooooooooooooooo, baby!” One of the off-duty Drag Queens around the corner of the bar from him threw up her hands in celebration. “Queen D in da house!!”

“Dee!” “Lady D!” some of the others shouted and Stiles followed their gaze to…Derek Hale.

Derek _fucking_ Hale was walking up to the Queens in tight jeans that made his ass look amazing, a green t-shirt that made his eyes glow, and that same old leather jacket that Stiles was pretty sure was his dad’s. He looked like all of Stiles’ pubescent jerk off fantasies, rolled up and answering to the name of his adult jerk off fantasies.

“Did you catch him, baby?”

“Gurl, of course she did. Lady D is like a Bloodhound. No skeevy creep is gonna get away from her!”

Stiles choked on his soda as Derek chuckled. “Yeah, I got him.”

“Knew it, baby. Only a real bad guy would keep you gone so long. What was it? Was it a murder?”

“Gurl! She can’t tell you that, gurl! It would compromise her case!”

“It doesn’t work that way, okay, May?”

The two girls kept arguing but Derek’s eyes had found him. He started making is way over to Stiles and he could not _breathe_.

“Stiles,” Derek purred in his Lady D voice and it was all Stiles could do not to spill his drink on himself.

“You really did flash your eyes at me.”

Stiles wanted to hit himself but Derek just nodded. “Fangs too but that’s why I,” he flicked his eyes upwards which Stiles assumed was a reference to how Derek had held his face away when he fucked him.

When he _fucked Derek Hale._ “I didn’t know it was you,” he admitted in a rush.

“I didn’t know that you didn’t know,” Derek admitted in return.

“So…what now?”

“I heard you talking…with your dad, earlier.”

Stiles blushed, of course he had. Being in the Sheriff's Station was practically asking for a werewolf or a phoenix or a naga to be all up in your business. And he wasn’t convinced Allison hadn’t bugged the office within an inch of its life, either!

“You said you felt a connection. I did too,” Derek swallowed hard. “I thought we could…explore that?”

Surely that statement didn’t mean to Derek what it meant to Stiles. So, he asked. “What, you mean like, go on dates?”

“Yeah, Stiles, I mean go on dates.” Derek smiled and cupped his cheek with one—glittery silver nail-less—hand. “Maybe make out a little bit.”

Stiles grabbed his coat and pulled Derek between his legs. “I am totally ready to make out a little bit.”

When Derek kissed him, it tasted like laughter.


End file.
